Soldiers
Wielding heavier armor and more powerful weapons than their lesser counterparts, Soldiers form the elite force of both the Founders and the Vox Populi. They are easily distinguishable from other enemies by their padding and ammo belts. There are three kinds of soldiers Booker DeWitt encounters. Found exclusively in and around the Hall of Heroes are Cornelius Slate's Soldiers, who willingly throw themselves at Booker in the hope of an honorable death. They are easily recognizable due to their brightly-colored and ornamented military uniforms. The Vox Populi counts several military-like enemies among their ranks. Though not professionally trained like their Founder counterparts, the Vox weapons they wield deal heavy damage while their armor offers them extra protection. They typically wear red hoods and masks with stylized horns. Soldiers also form the military arm of the Founders in Columbia, also known as the Flying Squad. They greatly resemble the American Soldiers of World War I, as they are outfitted with blue uniforms, metal helmets, and backpacks. Among their recruitment process, Dimwit & Duke propaganda was used to encourage kids to join their ranks. Male soldiers wear blue uniforms and wear metal helmets, while certain female soldiers wear white and stylized Statue of Liberty masks. Types ''BioShock Infinite In ''BioShock Infinite, the player encounters various types of militants, split between the Founders and the Vox. Shared Types Soldiers can be found fighting for the Founders, Slate, in the Good Time Club fighting alongside Booker's "rival candidates" as part of Jeremiah Fink's personal security force, disguised as civilians in the Arcade, or for the Vox Populi. *Baton-users - These soldiers are lightly armored and their sole weapon is a baton, which they use to bludgeon the player. Despite their seemingly inadequate armament and armor, they are highly mobile and deal a lot of damage upon a successful hit. However, their light armor means that they can be quickly dealt with by melee or a few shots from any weapon. *Pistoleers - These soldiers are lightly armored and use Broadsider Pistols. They are more or less of a nuisance to the player, peppering them from a distance and retreating to maintain one. However, they can be easily taken care of with melee or a few shots from any weapon. *Hand Cannoneers - First encountered when entering the Good Time Club, these soldiers are armed with the Paddywhacker Hand Cannon. Unlike their Pistol-wielding counterparts, these soldiers have an increased threat level, since letting them get out a shot can quickly wipe away Booker's shields. *Machine Gunners - These soldiers are more armored and use Machine Guns, providing a continuous stream of fire on the player. They are possibly the most common type of opponent in the game. In earlier levels, they are more lightly armored and can be fairly quickly dispatched. However, later in the game they begin to wear more armor and have much higher health, causing the player to have to use multiple melee strikes or a lot of bullets to take them down. It is advised to aim for the head to gain the most damage multipliers to deal with them. *Shotgunners - Seen first in Battleship Bay, these soldiers are less armored than their Machine Gun-using counterparts, but can pack quite a punch using their China Broom Shotguns at a close range against the player. They usually slowly advance toward the player or outflank them, hammering the player with shotgun shots at close-range. They can be seen with more armor later on, causing the player to hit them more to deal with them. Shooting them from a distance is the best choice of strategy, as on higher difficulties, a single shot can wipe out Booker's shields. Another ideal tactic is Possession, which works well with the high damage output shotgunners present, and proves to be an excellent way to circumvent their heavy armor in later levels. *Snipers - These soldiers use the Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle and prefer to fire from a distance. The first Sniper encountered is one of Slate's Soldiers, and is found outside the Hall of Heroes. Although somewhat rare, Snipers are incredibly deadly, as a single shot can quickly take out Booker's shields, no matter how much they've been upgraded! Before Booker obtains the Undertow Vigor, it's best to watch for light glinting off their weapons, but once the Vigor is acquired, he can use its alternate fire to pull the Snipers toward him. Founder-specific Types These types of soldiers are only seen fighting for the Founders, using Founder-specific weapons. *Carbiners - These soldiers carry the Huntsman Carbine and can deal damage up close or farther away, since the Carbine is a long-ranged weapon. Though lightly armored, one should be wary when encountering them, as they are surprisingly very accurate. Vox-specific Types These types of soldiers are only seen fighting for the Vox Populi, using Vox-specific weapons. *Repeater-users - Along with Vox Machine Gunners, these are the main fist of Vox forces. They fight similarly to Machine Gunners encountered elsewhere. Some are, however, more lightly armored than more Soldier Vox troops, many of whom use |Triple R Machine Guns instead. They are more slowly firing, but are also more accurate. Similar strategy is advised for Machine-Gunners. *Heater-users - Similar to Shotgunners, these are lightly armored Vox who use a Heater to deal high damage to the player up close. They are slow-firing, but deal a heavy hit. Same general strategy applies as Shotgunners. *Burstgunners - Just like those who use the Carbine, Vox militants who carry the Burstgun can deal damage close up or farther away. They are slightly less threatening than the Carbine-wielders, as the Burstgun does have a chance of missing its target. The same tactics as the Carbine-users are applied. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Burial at Sea - Episode 2, with the re-visit to Columbia, shows the return of Vox Soldiers. Other than the new weapons and Plasmids/Vigors that can be used against them, some changes and additions have been made: *Crossbowmen - Vox Soldiers who use the Crossbow, and fire high accurate, fatal shots from a distance, just like Snipers. Quotes Attacking the Player *"Attack!" *"Open fire!" *"Surround him, quick!" *"I'll clean your clock." *"Bash his brains out!" *"This is gonna get messy." *"I will kill you." *"Gonna gut you like a pig." *"Crush you like a bug." *"Hey -- it's certain death." *"I'll bleed you out." *"I'll cut you in half!" *"Face me!" *"Keep firing!" *"Kill you now!" *"Run him down!" *"I'll tear your head off!" *"Don't let him aim!" *"No one gets out alive!" *"You force my hand." *"Come on then." *"There's no way out!" *"Die!" *"Die, already!" *"Die, mongrel!" *"Die, you son of a bitch!" *"Beware!" *"Break his bones!" *"I'll cripple you!" *"I'll slaughter ya!" *"Beg for death!" *"Go on, scream!" *"Flush him out!" *"Take off his head!" *"Cut him off!" *"Skin you alive!" *"Don't stop shooting." *"Don't stop firing!" *"Just keep shooting!" *"Gonna get me a promotion." *"For the Prophet!" *"Columbia!" Chasing the Player *"You won't get far." *"You won't escape." *"There's no escape!" *"See what happens?" *"Don't just stand there! After him!" *"I'll teach you!" *"Teach you a lesson!" *"Close in on him." *"Execute him!" *"Flush the bastard out!" *"Quickly!" *"Coward!" *"Stop!" *"How much blood you got, boy?" *"You had this coming." *"Take him down!" *"After him!" *"Show some spine, milksop!" *"Coward! Run and hide!" *"You'll get what's coming to ya." *"You ain't nothing special." *"Surrender!" *"You're no match." *"This won't go easy." *"Gonna put you in the ground!" *"I'm coming for you!" *"I said halt!" *"Any last words?" *"Don't make me hurt you." *"Get behind him!" *"You'll die here!" *"Make it quick!" *"Trash!" *"This is your fault." *"Gonna rip your guts out." *"You've got no backbone!" Lost the Player *"He's gone!" *"Ran away." *"Take him!" *"He disappeared!" *"Get off!" *"You're no match!" *"Show yourself!" *"He's vanished!" *"Where is he?" *"Where'd he go?" *"Damn it! Where is he?" *"You can't hide!" *"Tough guy, eh?" *"Lost him!" *"Find him!" *"He was just there!" *"I've lost sight of him." *"Get him out of cover!" Spots the Player *"I see him!" *"Trespasser!" *"Who's sneaking around?" *"Hello?" *"There he is!" *"There he is! Get him!" *"Give yourself up!" *"I knew they were around here!" *"They're here!" *"Rush him!" Reloading *"I'm out." *"Need to reload." *"Can't get a shot!" *"Moving to cover." *"Keep shooting!" *"Gotta reload." *"Reloading." Idle *"If only they would behave" *"My soul is prepared. Can they say the same?" *"Father Franklin, hear my prayer." *"Father Washington, hear my prayer." *"Praise be to Father Comstock" *''"He who crossed the Delaware, with flaming sword and wings of angels, watch over me and lend me strength"'' *"My heart is steadfast and my cause is righteous" *"The Sword, the Scroll, and the Key. Amen" *''"Remember, I do his will"'' *''"Something doesn't feel right..."'' *"May he someday raise me up" *''"Ugh, what a day!"'' *''"Give me strength, Father Washington"'' *''"They will fall upon fire"'' *"Nothing can stop me" *''"Give me wisdom, Father Franklin"'' *''"Ooh, I could use a slice of pie"'' *''"I know he trusted me. Why can't I trust myself?"'' Suicide *"The terrible -- awful -- aching -- longing --''" *"''It's not all of them!" *"I remember!" *"Be gone! Be gone!" *"You're no angel!" Gallery BioShock Infinite - The Founders= Statue of Liberty Female Soldier Concept Art.png|''Concept art for the female soldier with the Liberty mask, by Jason Bennett.'' Founders.png|''Soldiers.'' Founders_2.png|''Soldiers.'' Zz2.png|''Sniper model.'' Soldier.png|''Soldier model.'' Soldiers 2.png|''Soldier model.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 12-15-03-248.png|''Female pistoleer with a Liberty mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 12-35-01-206.png|''Female hand cannoneer with a Liberty mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-12-06-175.png|''Female pistoleer with porcelain mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-02-41-405.png|''The Founders female pistoleer.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 12-44-05-495.png|''The Founder's hand cannoneer.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 12-08-00-150.png|''Male baton-user.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-03-51-802.png|''Baton-user wearing goggles.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-57-01-463.png|''Well armored baton-user.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-01-38-710.png|''The Founders' machine gunners.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 12-07-06-801.png|''Machine gunner using binoculars.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 12-18-02-190.png|''Masked machine gunner.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-06-36-550.png|''Columbian soldiers standing down at Comstock's command.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-18-11-476.png|''Well armored machine gunner.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-17-02-697.png|''Machine gunner using Sky-Line.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-29-15-936.png|''Male pistoleer.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-49-22-068.png|''The Founder shotgunner.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-24-28-728.png|''Shotgunner wearing goggles.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-10-57-064.png|''Well armored shotgunner.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-24-51-127.png|''The Founder shotgunner in Clash in the Clouds. BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-17-23-680.png|''The Founder carbiner. BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-34-58-919.png|''The Founder carbiner with a mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-19-32-957.png|''The Founder carbiner in Clash in the Clouds. BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-28-56-817.png|''The Founder sniper wearing a hood and mask. BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-49-46-661.png|''The Founder sniper using a Sky-Line.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-25-55-990.png|''The Founder sniper wearing a helmet.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-41-11-268.png|''The Founder sniper wearing goggles.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-51-30-696.png|''The Founder sniper wearing a hood and goggles.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-02-38-585.png|''Hand cannoneer in Comstock House.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-07-54-422.png|''Machine gunner in Comstock House.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-11 13-07-46-873.png|''Shotgunner in Comstock House.'' BioI BB Arcade Gondola Station Founder Soldier Undercover As A Columbia Citizen.jpg|''A Founder Soldier undercover as a Columbia Citizen.'' |-|BioShock Infinite - Vox Populi= Vox populi militants.png|''Militants of the Vox Populi.'' Model 02.png|''Vox Populi Militant model.'' Vox.png|''Vox Populi Militant model.'' Model 01.png|''Vox Populi Militant model.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-19-46-357.png|''Baton-user wearing red mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-31-05-255.png|''Baton-user face painted.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 14-13-32-153.png|''Well armored baton-user.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-18-43-405.png|''Repeater-user wearing a hat and hood.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-22-41-537.png|''Repeater-user face painted.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-38-14-355.png|''Bald Repeater-user.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-34-30-553.png|''Repeater-user using a Sky-Line.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-39-13-454.png|''Well armored repeater-user.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-44-49-000.png|''Bald machine gunner.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-45-03-532.png|''Machine gunner face painted.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 13-36-37-576.png|''Machine gunner wearing a hat and hood.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-43-49-117.png|''Well armored machine gunner.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-59-21-164.png|''Burstgunner face painted.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-40-59-340.png|''Well armored burstgunner.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 13-39-35-862.png|''Shotgunner face painted.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 14-24-47-369.png|''Shotgunner wearing red mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 13-54-51-520.png|''Well armored shotgunner.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-48-10-850.png|''Heater-user wearing red mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-23-41-337.png|''Female pistoleer with porcelain mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-24-30-769.png|''Ditto.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 13-39-05-308.png|''Female pistoleer wearing an eye patch.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-56-38-531.png|''Female pistoleer with red painted Liberty mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-38-39-401.png|''Female hand cannoneer wearing an eye patch.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 14-09-02-784.png|''Female hand cannoneer with red painted Liberty mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 13-01-25-080.png|''Vox sniper wearing a hat and goggles.'' ClashintheCloud VoxSniper.png|''Vox Sniper wearing sniper armor.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-18-15-773.png BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-43-16-817.png BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-49-41-084.png BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-57-27-701.png BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-50-51-866.png BioShockInfinite 2015-09-05 12-37-34-318.png |-|Burial at Sea - Episode 2= BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 11-31-39-258.png|''Vox crossbower wearing a hat and goggles.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 11-40-27-968.png|''Hooded Vox crossbower wearing sniper armor.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 11-24-50-942.png|''Vox melee fighter with wrench.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 11-26-26-870.png|''Vox melee fighter with spanner.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 11-38-51-321.png|''Vox melee fighter with pipe.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 11-34-26-569.png|''Vox melee fighter with blood stained bat.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 11-31-05-142.png|''Female Vox (reused model of Esther Mailer).'' Behind the Scenes *A large number of Columbian Soldiers wear steel helmets, something that no other army in 1912 did. Soldiers of the time usually wore cloth hats, caps or something else lightweight that offered little or no protection. Steel helmets were developed early in World War I to protect soldiers from shrapnel created by artillery rounds exploding overhead. One helmet commonly used by Columbia troops seems to be a version of the Brodie helmet invented in England in 1915 and used by the British, Canadians and Americans. Unlike the Brodie, the helmet worn by Columbian forces has a heavy layer of leather protection for the ears and back of the head. Another commonly worn helmet is similar to the Adrian helmet used by the French in World War I and for many years after. The only major difference from the Adrian helmet and the one in Columbia is that the Columbian version lacks the armored crest meant to deflect shrapnel. Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies